CrazyBeautiful
by Spiked Reyndrop
Summary: A play on Liam's thoughts during the end of that fountain scene.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 90210

**Pairing: **Liam and Annie

**Rating: **Strong T

**Warnings: **none

**Notes: **_Liam's thoughts during the infamous fountain scene. Let me know what you think…please?_

**Crazy/Beautiful**

She was crazy, but adorable because … who the hell jumped into a fountain in the middle of the day to relieve stress? Honestly, Annie was a cute loon.

Even he was cold from the water and he was much bulkier in size than she was in size. Her skin riddled with goose pimples, lips tinted slightly blue, skin chattering, her small frame trembling with shivers and brown eyes wide with excitement rather than confusion and loss. Her shaky laugh escaping her lips was rather beautiful from the despair filled voice from earlier.

Rubbing her arms to try and ease the cold, he let his own laugh intermingle with hers and it sounded rather fitting. His blue eyes straying to her lips involuntarily, because it was kind of hard not to even chattering with cold and tinted slightly blue, they were looking rather inviting.

The warmth radiating from her body was intoxicating and those brown eyes looking up at him were mesmerizing. Right then she was pretty damn gorgeous.

His mind was screaming that he has a girlfriend, that even though they are having problems he shouldn't do what he was thinking of doing. His mind was yelling at the top of its lungs that this draw to Annie was just a distraction. That, him moving closer, and eyes trained on those lips was nothing but him trying to rid his mind of his problems with Naomi.

It's not though, and he knows it very well.

His slow precession to act on his urge is for her to stop him as much as it is for his fear of rejection. Her brown eyes glancing at his lips make him sure that he's not the only one feeling this … lure.

But she breaks the spell by quickly stepping away from him, and mentioning something about him talking to Naomi, and he gives her a distracted answer "yeah", no real conviction behind it.

A small pang in his chest, tells him whatever that was and whatever had been happening in the past week wouldn't go away and that put him in an even bigger rut.

**A/N: **_My first drabble and writing in present tense. If this sucks, I promise I'll stick to what I know. Any way, as always…_

_Reviews would be lovely. Questions will be gladly answered. Constructive Criticisms is welcomed. Flames __…__"__to each his own__"__._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 90210

**Pairing: **Liam and Annie

**Rating: **K+

**Warnings: ***gulp* fluff?

**Notes: **_Another water related aftermath, sometime after the season 2 finale. Reasons for this? I think Liam and Annie seem to always have random moments of fun even though they are going through something heavy._

_**P.S. **__this isn't a WIP, just snapshots of my crazy logic when I hit minor writer's block on Chemistry._

0-~*+*~-~*+*~-0

**Crazy/Beautiful: Pool related escapades**

Annie could not believe she thought a midnight swim would be a good idea. The fact that it was cold was fair warning on what the temperature of the water would be like, but she just wanted to do something spontaneous and crazy once again to divert her thought from her parents impending divorce; the fact the only person who knew how messed up her life was, could get sent to jail by her psychotic ex-boyfriend; and the fact that her hearing was in a couple of weeks.

Yeah, life at the moment could warrant her, a little crazy to cope.

So, she jumped into a pool and pulled poor Liam along with her. It surprised her that he hadn't already abandoned her, labeling her as unstable after pulling him into yet another freezing body of water as a stress reliever.

Maybe he was crazy too, since he'd indulged her and even started a water fight.

"Can I ever take you anywhere without getting wet in some way?" he asked, trying without luck to dry his hair. "The only consolation is that this time the crazy came out here rather than a public fountain." Smiling as she laughed, burrowing further into the blanket, looking all kinds of adorable.

"Hey, I resent that," she retaliated, "the fountain wasn't my fault, you slipped."

"Because I was helping you out of the said fountain, Crazy," wishing he himself could get the warmth the bed and blanket were offering her, but common sense ruled that contemplation out. It was up to her to offer and he doubted she would.

Besides, his brain went offline when he was close to her after one of her water related escapades, and he really couldn't risk another awkward moment like that when their friendship was only getting better.

It was partially her fault for being so cute when crazy.

"So it's my fault you were being a gentleman?" she raised an eyebrow, discreetly noting that he wasn't fairing well with the cool temperature, even after changing into drier clothes and being in the warm room.

He smirked, "damn straight," rubbing his hand in an attempted to get them warm.

It was ridiculous for him to suffer the cold, when she was warm. "Okay that's it," Annie announced, watching his failed actions to get warm, "you're obviously cold, which I admit is my fault, and I can't watch you risking pneumonia anymore so get in here," offering him the other side of the bed. It was big enough and she trusted him.

When all she got was a raised eyebrow she added: "I promise to leave your virtue intact."

She'd offered, who was he to refuse? He was cold and the bed looked inviting, so again why the hell not. Slipping into the cold end of the bed, he was disappointed to find it wasn't as warm as he thought. Or maybe his subconscious was making it cold on purpose to give him a reason for his wanting to move closer to her side.

The coldest foot in the world brushed against her calf, making her yelp and jump almost 5ft in the air.

"What?" Liam asked mildly confused at her behavior. He'd accidently brushed against her leg, it didn't warrant such alarm.

"You're feet are like ice," she accused, which was rewarded by one of his amused smiles.

"Well tends to happen when you get pulling into freezing swimming pools by a certain crazy friends, who seems to lose it around water," he accused right back.

"If you didn't like it so much, why'd you splash me with water?" she questioned, eyebrow raised.

"Retaliation," He stated.

"You don't like the cold so you splash me with cold water that would only spur on a water fight? And you call me crazy," she scoffed playfully, which was repaid by cold hands touching her cozily warm feet. "Argh! Liam." Her yell seeming to just prompt him further, as she tried to squirm away from cold feet and hands, "come on, stop!"

"Apologize."

"For what; pointing out your twisted logic?" Some part of her mind really not wanting him to stop.

A deep, gentle laugh escaped him at her useless attempts to getaway or lack thereof. "My logic is perfectly sound."

"No it's – would you quit touching me!" trying to be serious but failing.

"No." He deadpanned.

"Okay, I'm sorry," she relented and the assault of cold hands and feet stopped. "You're cruel," she whined playfully, unable to be mad at him.

If he were honest, he'd just wanted a reason to touch her and why not out of _revenge_? He was a bit crazy, but it was partially her fault.

**A/N: **_just read through it and noticed … FLUFF! I think this weekend is one for fluff. *cringe* As always…_

_Reviews would be lovely. Questions will be gladly answered. Constructive Criticisms is welcomed. Flames __…__"__to each his own__"__._


End file.
